The Slender Silence
by TheTogaedHail
Summary: Fairly short, but took me a little Not going to write a "summary" you would Just enjoy the I just thought the Silence and the Slender man seemed oddly


Running... I was running... I don't know why, I just was. Something was chasing me. I had to keep running. The pages... I need to collect the pages.

The moment one came into view, I felt something surge up in my stomach and I collapsed to my knees, retching before myself while the trees rustled with a harsh gust of wind. The scent flew around me, making me feel even more gross. Quickly, I swiped my jaw clean and ran toward the paper. I nabbed it and shoved it into my pocket before a sudden booming sounded through the forest.

A loud ringing burst through my brain and I once more fell to my knees, clutching my head in agony. I felt his words echo through my memory. "This is just a corner of a planet that's a corner of a galaxy that's a corner of a universe that is always changing." Another quote, "Everything's possible. Anything you can imagine, anything you can think of, it's out there, among the stars."

The words kept on echoing as I thought to myself. I've always noticed a couple things about certain beings in that show and in other franchises or such. Two always stood out in my head. The Slender man and the species leading the Silence in Doctor Who. The Silence could never be remembered. Once you turned away, they were forgotten. As for Slender, if you knew about him, he would hunt you down. Each had their own little world in our universe.

I never really expected any of it to be true. I hoped, but never believed it would be. Never until that blue box appeared on my doorstep with that man popping out with his wife, saying they needed my help. Apparently I've helped them with the Silence before - or at least my future self has. Next thing I know, I'm helping them get through a facility of them. Can't say it was easy. Nor can I say how many times I questioned why he didn't go to a later version of me for help when I know jack shit at the moment besides what I saw on TV. The first response? "Wait... You have a show about me? You never mentioned that, before!"

Needless to say, we were caught. I wasn't even paying attention to the Doctor and River's "flirting," since I was just trying to get a way out of there. I managed to get out of my bindings and rush down a couple corridors before jumping into the Silence's home-made TARDIS and headed out to one particular planet... Why did I go there...? Ah! Yes! The Doctor told me to! He told me to get the pages.

Hm... while I was blabbering on, I found two more... oh well. That tends to happen, I guess. Once I'm lost in thought, I'm on auto-pilot.

I tried to keep running but felt my heart return to normal pace instead, my feet slowing to a normal strut as I continued to survey my surroundings. Why did the Doctor want me to grab the pages, again? I took one out and looked it over. Once I looked at the back, I gave a bit of an amused scoff? I don't know what you would call it. But, either way, I found a little chip on the back. It looked like a piece of the Doctor's TARDIS. Same went with the ones on the other sheets of paper...

Well... thankfully I found another few of them while I went into my own little world of thinking. That's about eight... yes, eight. Just like the Doctor said. I stopped again and groaned, feeling my stomach churn once more like earlier. Why would it be hurting?

**You foolish boy.** I groaned and shivered at the deep, ominous voice before turning to see him... the Slender man... The pages... why did I need the pages?

**You really think your precious "Doctor" would put you in such danger? You know what happens to the fools who learn of me. Whoever knows of me must die.** I felt another sting in my gut as his words echoed through my mind. He's right.

Another voice echoed from where the back of my head was turned, "To think he later became such a nuisance to us..." Great, now one of the Silence is here. I stared down the Slender man as his tentacles slowly lurched over his shoulders. **I will finish this mortal boy... You go. It took me ages to collect those bits of TARDIS. I've been waiting for you to come get them for years, now. Killing off so many people who weren't connected to that "Doctor."**

The worst thing about this was that this was the first time I met the Doctor and I messed up already. The Silence have their own TARDIS with the upgrades from those original TARDIS fragments. Even better... Before the Silence left me to what it called its "patriarch," I heard it's raspy, frankly irritating voice echo through my ears one last time, "Good luck."


End file.
